


Civil Vengeance

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: StarkSpangledWinter [19]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Hurt Tony Stark, Justified Anger, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: It seemed to be your standard battle. Everything was going great, and they were winning by a landslide. Until Tony learned the truth about what happened to his parents. Angered and betrayed, he succumbs to the villain of the week's influence, leading to a mad dash for the other Avengers to find him and break his hold before it's too late.His Brooklyn Boys better watch out.





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Angst time. I always read about how Tony either instantly forgives Bucky, or he gets super sad. Well, in this story (much like Civil War), Tony gets angry, and justifiably so. Now there is a bit of mind control as well, so there's that, too.

\-----

"So when this is all over, what do you guys want to eat? I was thinking we could ring up that Mexican place-"

"Didn't we smash through their front window last week?"

"Yes, Hawkass, but I paid to have it repaired, and then some. We're cool. So, Mexican-"

 

Steve rolled his eyes as he ricocheted his shield off of another group of minions.

 

"Can we save this until we're done?"

"You heard the man, you guys. No chatter on the comms."

"But we  _always_ chatter on the comms. He's even stopped pointing it out at this point."

"Just because he gave up, dollface, doesn't mean it's okay."

"You're such a killjoy, Barnes."

"You love me anyway."

 

Hawkeye mimed gagging before he sobered up.

 

"Watch it, guys. It looks like the head-honcho just joined the fiesta."

 

All eyes and weapons turned to the man in question. He was dressed unassuming enough; lacking the more extravagant costuming that most other villains preferred. But Thor wasn't fooled.

 

"Be wary, friends. I feel the tremor of his magic, much like Loki's."

"Okay, when we get back you are going to explain why you never told us you could  _feel magic-_ "

"Not now, Tony-"

 

The man raised an auburn eyebrow.

 

"Ah, the son of Odin is not as ignorant as he seems. I do wield rather... _dishonest_ magic. You may call me Fritjof."

 

Thor glared harder.

 

" _One who steals peace._ No honor may come from that name."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not here on honorable business, then, isn't it?"

 

He stepped inches to the side as one of James' bullets whizzed by him. He merely brushed some invisible dust from his cape.

 

"So these are the... _Avengers..._ who've given my employers so much trouble? They truly are incompetent. It's no wonder they've called on me."

 

Before anyone could ask just who the hell these 'employers' were, he raised his hands, which were soon surrounded by crackling, black energy. He chuckled darkly; black eyes glinting.

 

"Hmm. Yes, this will do nicely. It looks as if there is plenty of negativity for me to work with already."

 

Tony didn't like the sound of that. He raised a gauntlet to shut down whatever spell he was pulling, when he felt himself freeze up.

 

"What the hell? Friday? What's happening?"

"Nothing, boss. Everything seems to be in adequate working order."

"Well, I can't move anything. That doesn't exactly scream 'adequate', Friday-"

"Boss-"

 

Before he knew it, he was losing altitude in a controlled fashion. A warm feeling was wrapping its way around his chest, and his thoughts were clouding. What was wrong, exactly? He heard the others yelling his name, but he only had eyes for the man in front of him.

 

"Hello there, Man of Iron. I have heard many stories about you."

 

He felt the need to snark back at him, but his mouth seemed to be fastened shut.

 

"Always the charitable one. The headstrong one. The man who makes sacrifices."

 

He waved a hand, and Tony removed his helmet. Steve and Bucky's yells grew in both volume and urgency. He heard the clang of the shield and various ammunition hitting a solid surface, but the black mist seemed to have wrapped a cocoon around them both.

 

"But the other's do not do the same for you, do they?"

 

He wanted to deny. To yell, and scream, and spit that he'd never understand just how much they've done for him in return-

 

But he couldn't. So he could only make a defiant face. Fritjof chuckled, and Tony's face smoothed. Why was he angry, again?

 

"They would hold such a valuable comrade in such low regards? How silly. And those two  _lovers_ of yours. How dishonest."

 

The anger returned. It cut through the fog like a steak knife. Steve and Bucky would never outright lie to him.

 

"They've deceived you quite well, Anthony. But let me ask you this. What happened to your mother and father?"

 

Confusion replaced anger. How did he know about his parents?

 

All off a sudden he was on a windy road. It was raining quite steadily, and he had to look around to take in his surroundings. Where was New York? Was he not _just_ standing in the middle of an urban battleground? If that magic asshole had teleported him to some remote location he was going to kick some serious elfen ass. But it wasn't long until a car appeared around the bend. He prepared to move out of the way, but it seemed as though that was unnecessary. The images played out in fast forward, and he could only watch in horror as the death of his flesh and blood played before his very eyes. The warm feeling burned even hotter, and the grip tightened. When he watched Bucky tell Steve about the memory, and then proceed to be comforted and hugged, he thought his heart was going to burn out of his chest.

 

_"Look at them. They've deceived you, Anthony; played you for a fool. You deserved to know, and they lied to your face. Accepted your love and trust, and felt no guilt. You'd never have to worry about that with me, Anthony. I recognize just how valuable you are. Just serve me, and I'll make sure you never fall victim to them again. You'll have your vengeance..."_

 

What happened next...well...it took a dark turn.  _Very fast._

\-----

"Avengers, give it all you've got! We have to break through that barrier somehow!"

"We're trying, Captain, but it's not budging. We'll keep working on it, though."

"Thanks, Widow."

 

Steve tried not to be outwardly panicked. He could see flashes of Tony within the strange energy enclosure, but he appeared to simply be standing still. With his helmet next to his feet, it almost looked as though they were having a conversation. It could have been minutes or hours, but eventually Tony picked up his helmet, and put it back on. The cocoon exploded, sending debris scattering in all directions. 

 

"Iron Man? Iron Man, what's your status-"

" _Shut up._ "

 

Steve blinked at the outright hostility in Tony's voice. The words were hissed, and seemed to pack a physical blow.

 

"What? Iron Man, report-"

"You  _knew._ All this time, I've been trailing after you like a sad little dog, and you  _knew._ "

"Knew what? Tony-"

" ** _SHUT UP!"_**

 

 

He whirled on them, and all of them were taken aback. His irises were pitch black, and with every breath he seemed to exhale black smoke. He reminded Bucky of a very irate dragon. Emphasis on the irate.

 

"I _trusted_ you two! I told you _both_ my **darkest** secrets, and opened myself up to you. How long were you going to hide this from me?!"

"Hide what-"

" _ **YOU KNOW WHAT!"**_

 

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One moment he was on the street, the next he was flying through a window. Tony didn't give him a chance to recover, and he had only the barest of a second to put the shield up before a repulsor could burn off a chunk of his face. There was general chaos on the comm, but he was too busy being thrown out the window he had smashed through to decipher it. Tony then decided to turn his attention to Bucky, kicking him almost clear across the block. Steve coughed, and glared up at Fritjof.

 

"What did you  _do-"_

"Oh, don't be surprised, Captain Rogers. Perhaps if you didn't keep secrets, I wouldn't have anything to make use of, hm?"

"You lied to him-"

"Actually, you'll find that I did not. I merely showed him the memories that _you_ were keeping hidden. Incoming."

 

Steve grunted as Bucky slammed (was chucked) into him from the side, sending them both rolling. Tony landed next to Fritjof, and the look they were getting made Steve wish for the ice again. It was a look of rage; of betrayal, of heartbreak, all of it. Tony's next words were like icy shards square through Bucky's heart, replacing his blood with sleet.

 

"You killed my mother. He showed me."

"Tony-"

"Don't fucking lie to me. Did. You. Kill. My mother?"

 

Bucky hung his head, and he may as well have screamed his answer. Tony sneered, before turning to Steve.

 

"And you. You were so worried about your precious  _Bucky,_  and his well-beingthat my feelings weren't worth a damn, were they?"

"Tony, that's not-"

 

An unexpected punch to the cheek left him seeing stars.

 

"Shut the fuck up. You _lied to me._ After I opened my heart to you two. I offered its contents on a silver fucking platter. I trusted you. And what do I get? My mother's murderer, and his bodyguard. Fuck all of this, and all of you. You're _all going to **burn-**_ "

 

He could have beat the shit out of them both some more, but Fritjof placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tony's eyes shifted from black to gold, and he turned to him as if he had hung the moon in the sky.

 

"That's enough, Tony. They don't deserve your attention. Come, we have much to do."

 

Bucky wasn't having it.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking him somewhere where he'll be appreciated and treated as he should be. Actually, once this is said and done, I might take him as a pet. He's quite the pretty one, isn't he? Come along now, Anthony."

 

He held out a hand, and Tony placed one of his in it. They all lunged to grab a hold of either of them, but they both vanished with a spark of gold and the smell of a burning forest.

\-----

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony falls deeper under Fritjof's influence. Nick Fury has a protocol set in case Iron Man goes rogue. Dr. Stephen Strange makes an appearance. 
> 
> Bucky, Steve, and Natasha are in pretty damn deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I recently went to go see the new Dr. Strange movie (for the second time lol) and LOVED IT, I've decided that the story could use a little more magic.
> 
> Enjoy!

\-----

Tony fiddled with the gauntlets on his newest suit.

 

If you had asked him a few days ago whether or not he would tarnish his beautiful, beautiful technology with something as unpredictable, illogical, and downright ridiculous as magic, he would have laughed in your face. But Fritjof had assured him that his science was supreme. The magic just added some extra power to it. Fritjof. Something about him, and the actions he requested, didn't quite sit well with him. But without fail, a warm feeling would wrap himself around him, and whisper words that would dispel any doubts instantly. He still had some instinctual responses to certain things, but he had to admit that he had never felt more powerful.

 

The new suit had retained its famous red and gold color scheme, but it was sleeker, stronger, and faster than anything he had ever created. He had panicked about the loss of Friday, but Fritjof had assured him that the AI was still there in the form of a magical spirit. She could do so much more now. He had thanked him profusely for his assistance, and the warm feeling had spread. 

 

He was so grateful.

 

Fritjof had taken him to his employers, but one could only imagine Tony's shock when he had left them dazed and panicked in a cloud of their worst nightmares. He wasn't sure who they were still (probably Hydra or something), but Firtjof had sneered and said that they weren't fit to run anything. They would take their place. Something had yelled at Tony that taking over the world was sort of a dick move, but that thought had been squashed. When he ruled the world, he would make them both pay. First thing, Fritjof had said. Besides, he was a genius. Who better to run the world, anyway?

 

And Fritjof had been nothing but encouraging of him, anyway. He had given him a new and improved suit. He stayed in a lavish room with an adjacent workshop. Servants brought him whatever he required. And all he had to do in return was assist him in conquering what was supposed to be his, and reshaping what deserved to be reshaped. Building and improving weapons still made his skin crawl, so he had _some_ conscience left. But no one else would be using these. It was only him.

 

And he was going to use them.  _Oh,_ was he going to use them.

\-----

Clint slammed a fist onto the conference table.

 

"What the fuck do you mean, you have a protocol for this?"

 

Fury only narrowed his good eye.

 

"Stark always was viewed as an unpredictable force of nature. With his particular skill-set, that makes him more dangerous than any nuke man could provide. And from the way he beat the shit out of two of our best close-range fighters, I'd say it's a damn good thing I prepared for this."

"But it's not even his fault! That asshole did something to his brain, and now he's basically being forced to do what he wants!"

"Just because you're having flashbacks doesn't mean-"

"Fuck you, Fury. This has nothing to do with _flashbacks._ This has everything to do with Tony being compromised because three of his trusted teammates did something  _exceptionally shitty._ He shouldn't have to face consequences for that!"

 

Bucky and Steve seemed to shrink under Clint's rage. Natasha's face was stony, having been revealed to have known as well. They already knew Pepper and Rhodey were going to find out, and they would be squished like ants and then blown to pieces. Fury narrowed his eye further.

 

"Look. I don't give a flying fuck about whatever lover's quarrel that's going on at the moment. But I  _do_ care about the safety of this country, hell this  _planet,_ so Stark goes down. It's been a long time coming, and I know  _you_ know that, Barton."

 

Bruce, who had been sitting quietly throughout the meeting, raised his head. Everyone held their breath as a flash of green danced across his irises. 

 

"You mean you're going to kill him, right?"

 

Various sounds of disbelief and shock echoed across the table.

 

"Don't play us for fools, Fury. You're so damn paranoid of Tony that taking him down would never be enough for you. You would want to completely eliminate the threat. All you've been looking for is an excuse. You're planning on killing him."

"...Banner. I know I have to make decisions that put me in the cross-hairs of a shit-ton of people. But when it comes to threats, I treat them all the fucking same. No matter what or who they are. And Stark is a Class ALPHA level threat."

 

Bucky gripped the edge of the table so hard that it cracked.

 

"Class ALPHA? What the fuck does that mean?"

 

Clint spoke up, without taking his eyes off of Fury.

 

"Class ALPHA. Advanced Level Proven Hostile Attacker. He's saying that Tony needs to be exterminated."

 

Bucky leaped over the table, and only Steve's grip on the back of his vest kept him in place. But his face expressed similar, suppressed rage.

 

"You fucking FUCKER. You touch one fucking hair on his head, _one fucking hair,_ and I'll skin you alive and stuff you like a goddamn trophy-" 

"Don't act like you have any right to be protective, Barnes."

"The hell I won't, Barton!"

 

Clint spun an arrow between his fingers, and somehow the action seemed more menacing than a loaded gun pointed at them. He stared them down.

 

"I was the first person to move in, you know."

 

The calm switch of topic threw them both for a loop.

 

"I know I may give him shit on a regular basis, but I was the first goddamn one to move in. I felt like I had nowhere to go. I had no family. Natasha was on a mission. Phil was fucking dead, and no one at SHIELD trusted me worth a damn. And you know what that asshole did? He barged into SHIELD HQ one day, demanding to know where the hell I was. He had been keeping tabs on me. And at first I was pissed off. But it turns out that he saw warning signs all over my file, and was furious on  _my_ behalf. He said in no uncertain terms that if they were going to blame a victim of Loki's, and treat me like shit, then they didn't deserve to have me in the first place. So he stormed in, told me not to pack my shit because it was covered in trackers, and towed me into the tower. 

 

He housed me, fed me, clothed me, made me a brand new bow, and acted as if everything was normal. I kept waiting for the shoe to drop, for him to start questioning me or  _something._ But he never did. He joked with me, made shit for me, and it drove me crazy waiting. So I confronted him. Turns out the crazy asshole was waiting for it. He told me that I was an idiot for blaming myself. He didn't tell me that my PTSD was a farce, or that my paranoia was unfounded. He just told me that I shouldn't be blaming myself."

 

Clint smiled without humor, before turning his stare icy and leaning forward.

 

"So the fact that you kept a secret that large from him, like he would  _blame_ you or some shit like that, it's almost laughable. But I will tell you this right now. He is like a brother to me. He is one of the best damn people that I have ever met. Does he have his flaws? Hell yes. But  **I,** am telling  **you,** that you have lost all the rights to act like people who love him. Because people who love him wouldn't make someone who is that selfless hurt like that. And if you even  _try_ to get close to him again, I won't even use the bow he made for me. I'll shove an explosive arrow up your asses with my bare hands."

 

He moved his glare to Natasha.

 

"Same goes for you, Romanov. I should have known that the Black Widow wouldn't have any loyalty to him. Especially after the shit you wrote about him."

 

Natasha's face twitched, which, for her, was like a grimace.

 

"Fuck you three. All you'll do is make the situation worse. Stay out of it. And Fury, I'd rather be written off of SHIELD than watch Tony be harmed by your hands. You can go to hell in a hand-basket."

 

Thor, who had been silent this entire time, spoke up. His very voice seemed to echo like the thunder he controlled.

 

"Aye. I am on the side of my fellow Avenger. Come Clint, and Bruce. I know of a person who will assist us."

 

They all went to rise, and Bucky and Steve rose as well.

 

"Look. We know that we messed up. But please. We at least want to see to it that Tony is safe. Even if you kick us out afterwards, we just want to see to it that Tony's safe."

 

Clint stared at Steve, before turning and continuing walking. They took the lack of a verbal lashing as a shaky agreement, and they followed at a distance.

\-----

"Um, Thor? What is this place?"

"I have recently asked for this fellow warrior's consul. He is the greatest sorcerer in all the nine realms. Since Anthony appears to be under a magical influence, he would be an invaluable ally to have on our side."

 

Thor knocked, and a young woman in loose robes opened the door. She did not speak, but turned and continued forward. Thor followed without prompting, so they assumed that they were just supposed to as well.

 

They were led through sprawling hallways, lined with strange objects. The young woman knocked on a door, and a man's voice rang out.

 

"Enter."

 

Opening the door, they were met with a man...floating in mid-air. 

 

His hands were moving, and colorful sparks were following. He would occasionally turn a page in the book in front of him, and make another movement, which changed the color of the sparks. This carried on for a few more minutes, before a loud thud of the book closing echoed through the large room. A wave of his hand sent it back to its resting place, and he descended until he was standing in front of them. The gray at his temples gave him a distinguished look, and he held himself with an air of authority and prestige.

 

"Ah, Thor. I was expecting you."

"Aye. I have come to seek your assistance."

"I gathered. Thank you, Aurora. You are dismissed."

 

The young woman bowed her head, and left the room.

 

"Would you like anything? Water, tea, booze for the Asgardian prince?"

 

Thor gave a wry smile.

 

"Thank you for your hospitality. But nay. Our situation is rather urgent."

"I see. I did notice a disturbance around the New York area. I am assuming that this disturbance is the reason you are here?"

"Aye."

"Hm. Hello, Avengers. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

 

Thor turned to them.

 

"Stephen is the Sorcerer Supreme, the highest sorcerer in the land. He knows of many magics, and protects this realm from mystical enemies."

"Thank you, Thor. And I have to request that you touch nothing, archer. Many of these objects are centuries old. They are priceless, and dangerous."

 

Clint who had only been fleetingly thinking of picking something up, almost stepped back at the blatant mind-reading. Strange merely took a seat.

 

"Now then. Explain the situation to me."

\-----

Dr. Strange nodded as they explained what happened. He pursed his lips, and shook his head.

 

"It looks like this Fritjof character is using manipulation magic."

"Manipulation magic?"

"It is not mind-control, as you all think. It is just as it is called; manipulation. It resides more in the telepathic family than anything else."

 

He snapped his fingers, and a tome flew off of one of the shelves, and opened before him.

 

"It is actually a fairly simple magic to learn and control. However, it is arguably one of the most dangerous, and hardest to overcome. Mind-control strips those under its spell of all free will. They have no choice. Manipulation magic convinces them to willingly hand over control."

 

He flipped a page.

 

"All that is needed is a dark force. A traumatic memory will suffice, as with your friend and teammate. As long as the memory exists within the mind, the magician can make use of it. If the control continues, the victim will fall deeper and deeper until they are nothing more than a mindless, will-less slave."

 

His eyes met theirs.

 

"So there are a few options. One is to allow him to complete his objective. It will severely weaken the spell, and the control will easily be lifted. But seeing as how his objective is most likely the death of those two, I don't believe that is a willing option. Another is to erase the memory completely. But that can cause permanent memory loss of the area surrounding the memory, as well. It's very risky. Finally, the option I recommend the most, is to allow me to link minds with him. If I can remove his spirit and place it into the astral plane, I may be able to assist it in breaking the hold."

 

All of them looked between each other. Thor spoke up once more.

 

"And you will come with us to fight for Anthony?"

"I will. You will need my assistance in tracking him down, anyway. And it is not only for your benefit. This being must be stopped before he can cause serious, irreparable damage."

 

Strange looked towards Steve, Bucky, and Natasha.

 

"I would also suggest you stay away as to keep any additional aggravation of the situation, but I have a feeling that you will not heed my words, anyway. You may prove to be useful in drawing him out, however. So you'll have some use."

 

Strange waved a hand.

 

"Go. Rest. I have much preparing to do. Aurora will see you out."

 

He rose to his previous levitating position, and they took that as their dismissal, so they followed the young woman out.

 

They were going to get Tony back. No matter the circumstances.

\-----

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange has entered the fray! But he may have some hidden agenda...you'll have to wait and see. MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'm having too much fun with this. But for now...
> 
> TBC~

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...a first chapter cliffhanger. HAHAHAHAHA I am such an awful human being. But I have plans. Big plans. MUAHAHAHA *rubs hands together evilly*
> 
> And yes. Fritjof's name means _'one who steals peace'_. 
> 
> I wonder why.


End file.
